The invention relates to a process for transmitting data in the form of digitally encoded radio signals, wherein the radio signals comprise a protocol part in addition to the useful information part.
Processes of the type under discussion have been known for many years in practice. These known processes are applied, for example in C, D1, D2 and E-plus mobile radio networks. The mobile radio networks listed by example typically comprise fixed radio equipment and an external radio network management with respect to the exchange process for radio transmission within the mobile radio nets. The transmission process is substantially controlled by an external operator sitexe2x80x94for example a central operational computerxe2x80x94controlled external to the discrete radio end devices. Thereby the mobile radio devices of the radio networks as well as also the fixed radio equipment, such as, for example, base radio stations or transmission relay stations of the individual fixed radio net cells of these radio nets are externally affected.
In the conventional transmission in the known radio networks of data in the form of digitally encoded radio signals the data to be transmitted in each transmission are acquired or received by a transmission relay and first processed within the scope of a data processing and only after this processing is transferred further or transmitted. For the processing, the radio signals comprise, in addition to the information part, a protocol part, in the form of for example a transmission protocol. Such processing can also comprise an error check and error correction of the received radio signals.
In particular, in the case of long radio paths, many transmission relays are required for the transmission of the data. At each transmission relay, subsequently a processing of the radio signals in terms of protocol takes place. The transmission rate or the transmission period of the radio signals is thus determined by the sum of the processing times in the individual relays. The pure radio signal propagation velocity or radio signal group delay time, relative to the processing time, assumes markedly lower importance. In many applications of the data transmission, in particular during voice transmission, such relay-dependent transmission delays are highly unfavorable regarding transmission quality.
The present invention is therefore based on the task of specifying a process of the above described type according to which high-quality data transmission is made possible.
Accordingly, the process under discussion is implemented such that the transmission of the information part is started before, during or concurrently with the processing of the protocol part in a transmission relay.
It was found in the manner according to the invention that a change of the prior known sequence of first protocol processing and subsequently data transmission results in considerable time gain in the transmission of data in the form of digitally encoded radio signals. For this purpose the transmission of the information part is already started before, during or also concurrently with the processing of the protocol part in a transmission relay. The time gain resulting from the choice according to the invention of the sequence of information part transmission and protocol part processing in the transmission of data, in particular in voice transmission, leads to a marked quality improvement. With the correspondingly faster transmission of the radio signal subsequently through a transmission relay, the transmission duration is reduced towards pure radio signal propagation time.